conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of the Kruz Islands
Hi! You should specify the area, km2, of your country and the location of the country. Thanks!!! You need a Map I'll make a mapo for your country. Can I? - Yes you can make one , thanks !Kamchatka14 (talk) 13:15, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Kamchatka14 Ok Thanks! So LETS DO IT! I teke your information: * Major Island - 40,000 km2 * Barnava - 35,000 km2 * Little Kruz - 20,000 km2 * TOTAL - 95,000 km2 OK!!! The falg and coat in PNG # Flag # Coat - Thanks that's great !! :) Kamchatka14 (talk) 17:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Kamchatka14 No! Kamchatka14!, thanks to you!!! Thanks for create your country!!! Let me 1 more day and I'll give you the map. Ok? So do you like de coat? I have remasterized your amazing flag! Thanks a lot, and best regards form Barcelona, CATALONIA, and don forget this "CATALONIA is no spain..."!!!! Thanks!!! - The coat of arms is superb !! It suits really well with the flag ! I must tell you I didn't actualIy invent the flag, it already existed, it's a proposed flag for Antarctica that has never been used. I didn't really have time to make my own flag so i took this one. :) Ok for the map :) Don't worry I know what it's like for Catalonia, I'm half welsh, french people usually think that wales is part of england :( ... I might be a bit busy during the next two weeks so i won't be able to do much on the wikia. Thanks again for the map, best regards from FRANCE ! :) The maps of Kruz Islands I have made the first map of Kruz Islands following your instruccions about the island surfaces and information. So I get the islands of Spitsbergen "in Norway" (40.000 km2) - MAJOR KRUZ ISLAND, New Britain "in Papua New Guinea" (35.000 km2) - BARNAVA ISLAND, and Sardinia "in Italy" (20.000 km2) - LITTLE KRUZ ISLAND. Because those islands have the same surfaces. The only thing that I have made is rotate the islands and little modifications. So here is the results. In a few days I'll make more maps but I think that I need 2 following informtaions. # Administrative divisions. # Capital cities of the states or administrative pricipal divisions. Thanks and have good luck for WALES, because WALES is not England, we know!!! - Thanks, great map ! :) States, capitals : - Major Island State, Capital : Zapeno Bay (port) ; (most of Major Island) - Federal Territory, Capital : Williamsport, basically the state is just a city, located on Major Island - Eastern Barnava, Capital : Panza Town, Largest city : Hamilton ; it's the eastern part and largest part of Barnava - Western Barnava, Capital : Honga City ; western tip of Barnava Island - Little Kruz Island, Capital : New Wales ; the entire island of little kruz I hope It's clear :) , tell me otherwise , thanks again for all you've done ! :) The state map of Kruz Islands - I just made this map of the states. - It would be very interesting to divide states into counties. - Soon I send you a map of the counties I propose. You then puts names. I'll put each number, like 01, 02..... - Do you like the idea of the counties? - Waw !!! great map ! Thank you very much ! Yeah the counties is a good idea ! Kamchatka14 (talk) 12:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) The municipalities map of Kruz Islands - I have divided the country in 123 Municipalities. So finally I have divided the states into municipalities. - The more populous municipalities are divided into districts. Like Honga are divided into 7 districts as you have describe. For example the Honga municipality is the number 43 in the map. - Thanks a lot and take more descriptions. - Thank you ! I'm really impressed ! You've done a great job ! Kamchatka14 (talk) 16:24, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Relief map of Kruz Islands - I have make this relief map. - Please comment may maps. And take us more descriptions of your country. - Thanks. - All your maps are great ! i'm so grateful ! You've perfectly respected the mountainous aspect of the country !Kamchatka14 (talk) 16:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) - I invite you to find some Municipality names and edit pages if you want. Thank you so much for the maps ! I'm overwhelmed. :)Kamchatka14 (talk) 16:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) - This wikia is for all, so if you've got ideas, you can edit :)Kamchatka14 (talk) 18:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Small changes and new developments * I am making changes in cities and municipalities of Kruz islands. The'm completing. You can follow the same path. I will not be able to do the 123 municipalities. So you can. You see copying Honga City example. Copy and paste. * I have my own Wiki. It's called Creatumundo Wikia. There I am translating articles of Kruz Islands and others. See there here: Wikia Creatumundo * I need the flags of: Federal Territory and Little Kruz State. * I'll inventing names. You could give me names following numbers municipalities. They can you be found in Municipalities map For example see that Honga is #43 and #1 is Williamsport. * Thank you. - Ok thanks ! i've checked your spanish wiki and I can actually understand quite a few words, seen as french is my first language ! i'll do the flags as soon as I can ;) I'll change the population to 6 million Kamchatka14 (talk) 13:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Municipalities by number and name to complete The smallest municipality is number 3, with 96.02 km2. The biggest municipality is nº 114, with 4631.40 km2. To calculate surfaces I have concert the image ".svg", to ".pdf" and last to ".dwg", in AutoCAD 2007. With this program you can calculate surfaces. Finally I calculate this: * Major Kruz Island: 54288 km2. * Barnava Island: 37708 km2. * Little Kruz Island: 28014 km2. * TOTAL SURFACE OF KRUZ ISLANDS: 117010 The same suface of Eritrea, Malaui, in europe Bulgaria. * TOTAL POPULATION OF KRUZ ISLANDS: 11.000.000 I think it's too much population. I like the little country towns, usually the more rich and prosperous. Kruz Islands should have 7,000,000 or less. ---- #Williamsport #Milton Keys #Panza South #Panza Town #Panza North #Fitzgerald #Downpatrick #McKay Harbour #Kazanogah #Ross Island #Nomar #Vallarat #Marungah #Hinewako #Iotama Peninsula #Mount Hutukawa #Gasperville #Elliston #Tamworth Creek #Gramingham #Hamilton #Greater Hamilton #Stanley #Kaheru Heights #New Brighton #Golden Coast #Galloway #Griffiths #Hudson #Mount Tangaroa #Patanuku Heights #Gibson #Mount Alberta #Callaghan Bay #Blaxland #Watford Smith #Welby Beach #Heathrow #Wimbledon #Ropata #Temaru Beach #Moonrise Bay #Honga #Cape George #Watson #Stratton-Moranno #Somerville #Lutecia #Indigo #Carlton #Guilford Elbow #Barnaby-Shawagan #Newhope-Greenhills #Yellowroad #Saint James #Martica-Donga #Mouthriver #Robinson #Bellevue-Port Ross #Cape Hawk #Fairfield #Halifax #Fairbanks #Mount Roy #Campbelltown #Oak Hill #Sedgefield #Middleton #Coparungyaki #Dropstone #Halloway-Barnsley #Getzoga-Blacksmith #Wazarenkah #Bumblebee #Saint Thomas-Dogoga #Elishburg #Mountmel #New Cambridge #Thana #Kipling #Darlington #Petrooga #Kensington Heights #Greenville #Buckingham #Aber Falls #Swallow Falls #Kharaneeki #Tapoheerue #Albany #Stornoway #Mazambalaï #Shadarokia #Anderson #McKenzie #Xenma Setsoko #Kenshakooh #Wilkinson #Downs #Blackport #Harrington #New Stafford #Old Trafford #Kapayaga #Westmount-St-Louis #Burlington Harbour #Saint John's #Waryengka #Zapeno Bay # # # # # # # # # # #New Wales # # # The counties map of Kruz Islands - I have divided the country in 15 Counties. So finally I have divided the states into counties. - There are 15, so the Federal Territory doesn't have counties. # BL - Betweenslands # RO - Rossland # NA - New Australia # CP - Cape Hamilton # BR - Barnava # HO - Honga # WI - Williams # CW - Clearwater # VC - Victoria # TD - Tadpole # SF - Sunflower # RA - Rialsland # MO - Mouthland # SW - South New Wales # NW - North New Wales - Please dont stop to put tha names for the municipalities. - Thanks!!